


Air Force husbands

by wanderingsmith



Series: Sam and her boys [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: Sam's birthday (May)





	Air Force husbands

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> lol, this is kinda feeling like my own private big bang in the making. bloody huge and with a very small reviewing audience.. though quality is definitely better than size! :D

When he heard the doorbell, Jack swore, taking his hand off his hardening dick. Shit, it was too late at night to be kids, and considering the timing, he had a bad feeling Danny-boy had finally shown up. He zipped his pants, looking down with a scowl at the tenting of the light material and grabbing the first magazine on the coffee table to hold in front of himself as he went to unlock the door, assuming the little problem would go away pretty much as soon as Daniel walked in and opened his mouth.

Instead, when he opened the door and saw his visitor, he stiffened, feeling his nostrils flare and hurriedly controlling the unexpected reactions, greeting him with what he hoped was reasonable calm. "Siler!"

"Sir-" Siler didn't know how to interpret the tense expression on the general's face, or the stiffly hunched posture, but he figured it wasn't welcome and he shifted, coming up with an excuse to leave. Then Jack jerkily touched his shoulder with his free hand to pull him into the house and the door was closing behind him. About to say he should have called and could come back some other time, his eyes caught the title of the magazine being held awkwardly and he blinked, raising his eyes.

Jack didn't bother denying the sudden realization in the other man's eyes, "I wasn't expecting company; it'll pass," he shrugged, turning to go back to the living room, "Drink?"

"Scotch?" Siler replied gratefully, moving slowly to get his boots and coat off, thinking his choice of viewing material might be even more appreciated than he'd expected... and feeling twitchy at the excitement playing at his nerve endings in response. He could identify that look now. And it might not have been actual welcome, but it was far from dislike.

Stepping into the living room, he stopped as Jack handed him a glass with more than a couple shots of dark amber in it. The physics magazine was gone, but Siler behaved and kept his eyes on the man's face, passing his DVD over and smirking at the confused response to the homemade disc with only a number written on it. He raised his glass in a toast and said just one word: "Pictures."

Oh yeah, he definitely liked that look. And he bet Sam not only loved it but had all sorts of tricks for making it appear...

When Jack swaggered to the player with his own drink in one hand, Siler didn't bother with the restraint, wondering why the sight of Sam stripping him so hungrily had done such a thorough job of making him someone to watch. It wasn't his tastes that had changed, he thought as he sipped the smooth scotch, no one else was suddenly interesting, no one else made him pay attention. He eased into the same spot he'd taken before, remembering how quickly he'd forgotten himself with Sam teasing them both, the last time he'd been here.

He hadn't realized his mind was wandering until Jack cleared his throat, drawing his attention to the remote he was offering him.

Taking it without a word, Siler clicked the first slideshow, lowering the small, non-universal plastic form with a little smirk as he heard the choked swearword from the man besides him. Sam laying back in a lounge chair in the bright sun in his yard. In a leather, very *mini* skirt, a lace tank top.. and no underwear. He shifted, feeling the pool of arousal start with a bang and taking a gulp of the smooth booze. She wasn't doing anything remotely sexy, wasn't posing or even looking at the camera. But she was smiling, happy and relaxed. And sexy as fucking sin. And he knew damned well the general had the same urge to slide his hands under her skirt, flip it up, cover her body with his and kiss that smile until neither of them could breathe...

The picture automatically forwarded at about the time Jack couldn't continue to take the pressure of his pants any more and lowered his zipper back down. It had been patently obvious once that DVD came out that they'd be doing this before the night was out, even if he hadn't already been horny as hell. But still, he was usually alone when he did this, or at most with Samantha. He looked over at the man who'd long ago taken the picture of Sam that was now on his TV. The memory of Atlantis let him recognize the look of arousal under the automatic poker-face, but he still had to confirm, "OK?"

The passing grin as the sergeant turned back to the TV wasn't half as telling as his reaching for the buttons of his own jeans. So, obviously OK. Turning to the screen himself, he blinked in pupil-blowing surprise, rasping, "Honey?"

Out the corner of his eye, Siler shrugged, "I like honey." Hearing the husk in the words, Jack saw him lounge back, putting the remote aside to hold his drink and shifting his now free hand slowly in his lap.

Stroking himself harder absently, Jack's attention shifted and stuck on the screen; on seeing Samantha looking sexy, dishevelled, playful, aroused. Anywhere from naked to fully dressed; sleeping innocently to fingering herself.

By the time that first slideshow ended, Jack's drink was gone and he was tensing, severely wishing Sam was within transport distance; he'd be calling in favours so damn fast.. He still had a pair of handcuffs somewhere, and he was sure she wouldn't object once she was done telling him off for misuse of official equipment. And Si' looked like he'd enjoy her 'company' too. Not that Jack 'looked' of course!

When the screen went back to the menu, Siler put his drink down to hit 'next', grunting in surprise at the title of the item and muttering to himself, "Uh. I'd forgotten that was there."

He felt Jack turn to look at him askance when he hesitated to engage it, "What?"

Siler threw him a glance, wondering why he was expecting the man to be bothered by *this* more than Sam swirling Siler's favourite sweet down her belly. "I'd, ah, forgotten about making a clip once."

Well, there's bothered and bothered; Siler swallowed a surprising urge to laugh at the eager head-jerk toward the remote. Not to mention the way Jack's hand had tightened on himself. "Well? Play it man."

Looking away with a mental grin, he started the video, happy with the moment and trying to remember exactly what had been on that clip, feeling his own penis twitch in anticipation. Atlantis was a more recent image, but something he could watch.. and with Jack at his side... He switched back to his drink, taking a satisfying swallow as he pumped his hand slowly.

The opening shot of Sam, a closeup of her, stark naked on her old leather armchair in dim, flickering light, one leg thrown over an arm-rest, was enough to make Jack react with a breathless 'Jesus!', hips jerking in his hand's grip. Her hair was a damp, spiky mess, as though she'd been sweating and running her hands through it; or someone else had. There was a dark sensuality in her expression; swollen lips, and a grim need in her eyes that made Jack want to kiss her until the darkness passed and she was once more present and focused on him.

On the screen, she stared at the camera with very obviously aroused passion, bringing her hands to her ribs and slowly and lightly running them up to cup her breasts, to massage, eyes closing and her head falling back. He could hear rough breathing coming from behind the camera, even before her thumbs swiped over her aroused nipples and Samantha moaned softly. The achy sound tugged Jack's eyes down her body, smoothing her beautiful legs and licking his lips as her hips shifted with need, bringing his gaze to familiar, swollen flesh, only partially hidden by wet curls in this pose.

Sam's hands slid down her sternum as Jack stared, breath choked and eyes wide, trying to watch both the expression on her face and her fingers, parting her lower lips. It was his turn to moan as he stared at the light playing on her moist sex, his tight stroke on his dick speeding up, the many memories of her in his mouth; taste and shivering skin and quivering muscles, all adding to the image a hundredfold. Her fingers glided into the trickling wetness and circled with a slowness that teased the watchers as much as herself. The camera inched forward until the canvas only stretched from her thighs to her half-closed eyes and Jack panted quietly, listening to her choked cry as she stroked the engorged little nub at the apex of her vulva.

He could feel the streak of pleasure in his own body as her fingers repeated the stroke, her body jerking hard. His attention flickered for a second when he heard the same groan in stereo, not quite able to manage a grin that Siler obviously hadn't changed tastes in the intervening years; unable not to notice the arousal he was fisting tightly. For a second, all he could see was Sam's legs wrapping around the other man's waist on an alien-made desk, pulling him into her with pleasure twisting her expression.

The rising pitch of her moans pulled his eyes back to reality and the screen, watching her fingers move with desperation until she suddenly arched back with a choked cry of *Jack's* name, the camera not budging from its focus on the rush of moisture trickling past her fingertips until she started to catch her breath under his burning eyes, his body frozen in harsh arousal and shock. Then she looked at the man behind the camera with an edgy, dark challenge, bringing her glistening fingers up to plump up her nipples... and the image jagged sideways for a split second; then the clip abruptly ended.

In the sudden silence, Jack looked at the man sitting a couple feet from him with disbelieving surprise, stiff in the wake of coming so close, but his mind forcing him to stop and think.

Siler didn't need to be asked, answering the silent demand roughly, "She didn't do it often. That.." he thought of the grimness in Sam's eyes, "SG1'd had a rough mission. I think you were hurt. She was worried; on edge." He shrugged, shivering with the sharp need eating at him, wondering at the kind of control that left Jack still sane enough to question him.

"And it didn't bother you?" The husky question was accompanied by an intense look, part curiosity, part hunger; part a very old pain that made Siler uncomfortable.

"General-"

The man growled at him in response, focus shifting away from the subject as his hand pumped jerkily, "Siler. For crying out loud, we're watching *porn* together, the name's Jack."

After a quick hesitation, Siler nodded, "Jack. I didn't love Sam. Want her, like, admire and enjoy her company; but I didn't love her. And I knew she loved you from the start." 

He quirked a brow at the shocked look and the physical stillness that that got him, staring back even more firmly in response, "I have a funny feeling she fell in love the first time she laid eyes on you; but either way, I knew she was taken. I was.." he looked at the screen blindly then, absently stroking himself and remembering those days, "I was happy enough that we had fun together. Knew from day one that it wouldn't last." he grinned briefly, wickedly, "As for *that*," he nodded at the screen, turning back to the general, "*I* was the one who threw that camera aside to touch, suckle.. *make love* to her all night. Make her feel *better* about her current crappy life-hand." 

It occurred to him belatedly that that could have been pushing the man's sharing ability just a bit; but he still just got an intense stare, and that distracting, rapidly moving hand.

Jack finally nodded without pushing it any further and Siler swallowed the last of his drink, feeling the hint of a buzz and moving the player on to the next picture collection, half-aware that Jack wasn't going to last much longer. The new set of pictures made him really grin. Sam astride her beloved Indian in full riding gear was, really, perfectly innocent. The smirk on her lips; was most earnestly *not*. Siler looked at her lover when he moaned softly; yeah, *he* knew this was going to be hot too.

Instead of random pictures, this was obvious a whole set taken together, and Jack didn't even have to think about why. Samantha, leather, bike; what more needed to be said?? He was sooo getting access to this DVD, no matter what it took; maybe a bottle of his good scotch? But one way or.. another..

She was in a good mood this time, taking her leathers off a piece at a time, grinning and touching herself. And so was he. Any awkwardness at the situation was long gone now, between too much arousal and Samantha and just a bit of booze; his focus was three quarters on Sam slowly getting naked -hot and aroused- and one quarter on his dick, hard, wet and aching as he jerked himself off hard and fast, moaning deep in his throat as Sam fingered herself, his mind seeing flashbacks of that clip. Of having her sitting on his face, wild with desire. When the next image had her licking her wet fingers, lounging naked on the old-leather seat, back resting on the handlebars, his jaw clenched on a cry as his balls tightened and pleasure arrowed through him, finally leaving a familiar temporary lull in his mind.

A few breaths and he could think and move enough to automatically reach for a couple of tissues out of the box next to his chair, his body twitching gently. Even as the thought half-coalesced that he needed to throw the chair-cover in the wash, he also got back the memory of the evening, and his head turned lazily, catching Siler watching him and pumping himself slowly.

Still feeling the rush of adrenaline from his orgasm, Jack looked down at that moving hand, aware that both the grip and the flesh it held stiffened even more. His half-closed eyes turned to look at the image of the wanton woman paused on his TV, knowing *she* had *no* problems with a little outside-the-norm living; knowing he'd gotten in the habit of following her so-pleasurable lead.

He stomped on his remaining hesitations with years of practise and tried to speak casually, turning back to Siler who was now watching him with an attentive curiosity that was kind of encouraging in its familiarity; not so foreign as.. 'other' things. He cleared his throat, fighting the instinct to look away, "Sam, ah, really enjoyed.... watching-" Damn it! This was even harder that telling Sam he loved her the first time!

"Yeah. Noticed that." Siler smiled a bit, wondering where the heck this was going.. and could he please finish himself off first? Or excuse himself and finish as he remembered that look and felt the responding throb in his balls and tried not to groan...

"Yeah. I was-" Siler watched a blush cover Jack's neck as the general stuttered, "Thinking. Her birthday's coming up.."

When the man's eyes dropped to Siler's hand, the sergeant's whole body shuddered, cock getting aching hard. When they came back up, hesitantly asking, he nodded jerkily, his own a little wide and hand stilled as he watched him get up. It didn't take the years of familiarity to recognize the discomfort in Jack's tension and he tried to control his breathing enough to speak without sounding just *too* obvious, "Can put the clip back on.." A little of Sam around them wouldn't hurt either of them fight conditioning...

There was a noticeable drop of tension to Jack's shoulders at that, an attempt at a smirk crossing his lips before he crouched down in front of Siler, reaching for the remote and looking at the screen. In the instant that his eyes locked on Sam, Siler saw that soft smile again; and this time it did away with the last of the locked tension that had held the man. Even when Sam's low moaning entered the conversation and he turned around to face the sergeant, all Siler saw was a small remnant of uncertainty.

He tried to keep his anticipation at bay, at least; knowing he couldn't hide what the scenario was doing to his body. He didn't try to separate the excitement caused by the sight of Sam on the edge of his vision from that of getting a blowjob; never mind who by. Watching Jack's eyes drop from his and then fly back up with a self-deprecating blink before he asked huskily, "How did you-" 

Jack's head-jerk wasn't really necessary to clarify the question. Siler grinned crookedly, forcibly controlling his breathing, remembering just how much fun that had been, "Watching the arousal on Sam's face. Made me want to.. be the one licking her. Looking at the way she was touching you.." He shrugged stiffly, remembering the need that had taken him, to connect to Sam, even to the general, to give pleasure back; and maybe just a little urge to feel that kind of control over- Oh fuck. His eyes widened, wordlessly moving his damp hand aside as Jack bent over. His whole body stiff as his cock twitched visibly in anticipation, catching brief sight of a smirk on Jack's lips and *knowing* control had just flipped places. 

And then the feel of his dick sliding into a hot mouth sent his head arching back with a choked swearword, trying not to jerk the rest of his body. God he wasn't going to last long! Not now; not with this! When he felt Jack lift his head, keeping up the wet suction, he made himself open his eyes, first seeing Sam and then dropping his eyes with a sharp groan as Jack's tongue circled his head. Short white hair and wide shoulders that he wasn't sure he could overpower and *knowing* that mouth had barked orders at him and would again without hesitation and he couldn't look away, panting desperately for air and shivering from deep inside.

The firm swirl along his underside on the next downslide and the extra jolt of adrenaline as he felt teeth drift by his aching flesh made his hips jerk, fisting his hands in the couch to keep from grabbing the back of Jack's head. Especially when it lifted as he grabbed the top of Siler's thighs to hold him down.

Wolfish brown eyes met his wild ones as fingers rolled his balls and Jack muttered with a quick grin, "Jesus! You're as bad as Carter."

The instant memory-recall was too much as Jack went back down on him and Siler choked on a cry, burning heat wracking his body.

"Jack!" Sam's high tone was half-drowned by Siler's much deeper voice. 

His concentration relaxing away from the task at hand, Jack breathed through his nose, acknowledging the familiar excitement speeding his heartbeat; the similarities of this time were as distracting as the differences. The fact that he knew personally how close to pain the pleasure of being touched after orgasm was. Having come flow into his throat rather than licking it up.

Having a large, rough hand stroke through his hair rather a small elegant one.

When he looked up, it was to meet light hazel eyes staring at him with silent affection, not bright blue shining with love. But that hardly changed the feeling. Bringing off oh-so-controlled Sam or laconic Siler had surprising similarities when it came to knowing it was *his* doing.. and enjoying their pleasure. Maybe this land wasn't so damned unfamiliar. And maybe he had room for another person close to him. Close to him and Sam.

####

Beaming down into the SGC after an eventless, on-time, successful mission breaking in the Phoenix's new nav and defence systems, Sam felt thorough satisfaction; able to feel the pride of a job well done un-tinged with the guilt of lost lives after so many years when every missions seemed to include pain and death for friends and colleagues and only partial, stolen victories to counter it all.

A simple debrief and making sure her men had their leave rotations set up and Sam got to go home. Another thing that was a nice change; home was somewhere she looked forward to. Jack and sex and love and *joy*. Everything that made every little annoyance and frustration of the last three weeks OK. Talking with him the couple times she'd managed to use the subspace telsystem hadn't really been enough; she'd gotten used to so much more.

Getting onto the main road home, Sam wondered where Siler was tonight; a little sad that Jack hadn't mentioned him when she'd called, not quite a week ago. They'd seemed to be getting along that first night, but she wasn't going to force Jack into something he wasn't comfortable with yet. Of course, there was always a chance Siler had been the one to hesitate; but it seemed a damn sight less likely to her. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough; she had every intention of getting the whole story out of Jack, even if it took getting into the good scotch with him.

"I'm home!" That was still a strange thing to say, even after almost a year sharing a house full-time. Seeing Jack walk out of the kitchen to come pull her into a passionate kiss, though, was anything but strange. Was the real home they'd fought for all those years.

The fact that he followed the teasing grief he gave her over being back on-time with an insistence that he was taking her out to supper for the birthday she'd honestly forgotten about was so very Jack O'Neill-bad timing that she couldn't quite fight him out of it. Or seduce him out of it. It was nice, sometimes, to be just regular people instead of a couple that spent so much time apart that any time together tended to start with a few hours of touching and sex and making up for it all.

Steaks in an intimate booth at their favourite bar and grill was a familiar pleasure. Relaxing as Jack, at his cheerful best, made her laugh and giggle the whole meal through, while smiling goofily with every successful dumb joke. The fact that he was also in a tight white t-shirt, old jeans and old leather jacket was the reason she couldn't wait to be in the house to grab his collar and land him against the door, moaning to finally have him against her after spending supper touching and smelling and staring and- Feeling his hunger for her as his hands dropped to her ass and his tongue took possession of the kiss and made it his -made *her* his- was *just* what she wanted.

He pulled back with a panting jerk, grinning when she tried to pull him to her again, "Come on, Samantha, inside. My knees much prefer to lay down, *you* know that."

It was embarrassing how much she wanted to growl like a primitive and ignore that surprising bit of sense. How much that happy grin and those shining eyes tempted her to strip him and taste every square inch of his skin. 

Reminding herself that she was a United States Air Force Colonel and a Doctor of Astrophysics -and therefor could summon a little control!-, she reached around Jack's waist, keeping her eyes on his, silently promising that he was going to be on the very first flat surface she encountered. The lust in his wolfish smirk as she unlocked the door said he had no objections.

But once they were in, Sam blinked, hearing music and seeing flickering light in the living room, "What the..." She wasn't particularly worried; the sound of the fireplace was normal. It just shouldn't be lit; and as for soft, romantic music... she started to smile.

Aware that Jack followed her silently, Sam left the lights off on her way, catching her breath as she saw the candles sprinkled through the room. Then the cheery fire and the comforters piled in front of it. She was aware of a bottle of champagne just out of the light and.. honey? The brief nudge of memory didn't stick as she turned to look at her lover, catching a soft grin on his face he looked around. "Jack? Who-" She stepped into his arms as she whispered the question, sliding her hands around his jaw, not *really* caring who had set this up for him; more interested in making sure he knew how much she loved it.

This time the kiss was soft and gentle, and Sam knew *this* was as good as life got, losing herself in the slowly rising need for the man she loved.

Maybe because she trusted Jack so implicitly and could feel him remaining calm.. or maybe he'd actually bewitched her that much? But either way, she didn't react to the presence behind her until she felt lips press to her nape and glide to her ear, sending shivers down her spine that were too pleasantly familiar for her to do more than tense; especially when she felt Jack smile against her lips before a deep voice she knew *very* well whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, Sam."

Torn between a spike of anticipation and heart-melting pleasure that they'd gotten along after all -never mind conspired against her!- Sam turned her head, unconsciously sighing "Siler". Meeting his unshielded eyes up close, shimmering in the changing light, she reached a hand up to his nape to pull that gentle smile she hadn't seen in so long down for a kiss.

She felt Jack move gently out of her hold, but then his hands slid under her jacket and tugged hers away to undress her as Siler kept up the slow, sweet hello, smiling as she resisted being moved out of his kiss. Once free, she slid her hands back into his hair with a grumble and he outright laughed, making her grumble even more at the disturbance to what she wanted, even as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close. 

She was vaguely aware of Jack moving around the room, but his smile against her lips stayed with her so that she found herself completely relaxing into Siler's chest, enjoying the slow, sloppy kiss. Rediscovering an old intimacy with the man she'd for so long trusted to simply follow her orders at any cost. The affection that she'd still felt for him after they'd parted ways had long since gone instinctive; something she was aware of but which didn't affect how she behaved, other than to make it so much easier to trust him in any way. 

When Jack snuggled up to her back and reached around to pull her soft sweater out of her slacks, Sam lifted her lips with a sigh, raising her arms obediently for him to tug the sweater up and over, then she moaned as Sly took the opportunity to take a nipple into his mouth for a slow suckle, his hands coming up to cup and fondle both of her lace-covered breasts. Once free of soft wool, she slid her palms over his jean-clad shoulders, leaning her weight back on Jack. Turning her head, she raised her lips, puckered for a kiss that he obligingly provided, if briefly; nibbling to her ear as he reached a hand to ruffle Sly's hair, "Much better I not convert.. we'd be fighting over real estate."

She laughed a little breathlessly, stilling as she noticed that they were both obviously physically comfortable with each other; Sly never twitched from his thorough exploration at the touch that was a little too slow and a little too caressing to be casual. She turned wondering eyes back to Jack, choking back any questions right now; she wasn't up to concentrating on the answers anyway. Especially not with Jack sliding his hands down to lower her slacks while Siler's snuck back to undo her bra.

She was, quite suddenly, naked; again with these two still fully dressed, *and* staring at her with the kind of appreciation that she couldn't help but stand straight for. Grinning, she turned and took two sashaying steps to the comforter, laying back, her weight on her elbows, knowing full well the picture she made and shivering under the promise inherent in those powerful, passionate male bodies. She tilted her head at them, still standing where she'd left them, watching her with lazy intent and heated promise respectfully.

"Do I get a striptease?"

Jack blinked, distracted from watching the play of the soft firelight on Sam's beautifully bare skin. Hearing the cheerful mutter of "Figures" from next to him, he turned in time to see Siler start to unbutton his jean shirt, all the while smiling indulgently at their audience. Jack shook his head and met Sam's challenging smirk with a shrug, pulling his t-shirt off and throwing it at her head, grinning as she and Siler both laughed. Double score! He wasn't going to win the fitness contest but he wasn't *totally* useless.

Siler caught Jack's eye as the other man put his hands on the button of his jeans and he agreeably stopped with a wink and waited until Siler had dropped his shirt, then they both turned to Sam and unsnapped buttons and slid zippers down. Old jeans and black slacks dropped and Siler's breath stuttered as Sam's eyes slipped avidly back and forth and up and down, her tongue sneaking out to lick her lips very slowly.

He took about half a second to wonder at the odd tastes of the brilliant, gorgeous blonde reclining in very *open* invitation before he unceremoniously slid his boxer off his slowly thickening cock, stepped over to her and got to his knees, dropping his hands on either side of hers to chase that tempting tongue into her mouth, then deepening the kiss, vaguely wondering if he'd forgotten, or if they used to not do this. Used to avoid this kind of soft tenderness. He slowly encouraged her to lay down, following to lay along her side, feeling her jerk and then grab the sides of his head with a distracted moan.

Curious, Siler shifted enough to be able to see down her body, a little surprised to see Jack nibbling at the side of her bent knee, his fingers tracing lazily over her foot. It wasn't until Sam chuckled under his lax lips that he realized *he*'d gotten distracted. Turning his attention back to the birthday lady, he grinned self-deprecatingly, well aware that his erection was very obvious against her hip. His voice was only a bit husky when he looked back at Jack, though, "That's what he meant by converting isn't it?" Jack met his look with a happy smirk, not bothering to respond other than to nibble higher.

Sam's eyes were half-closed, watching Siler get caught up and feeling arousal slowly rise through her own body. Then he turned back to her, and then past, to reach over her shoulders to where she now remembered seeing those half-hidden bottles. Resisting curiosity, she watched the shadows on his obviously recently-shaven throat, trailing her hands down to the warm, enticing hollow above his breastbone, her breath catching as Jack took teasing bites along her inner thigh. There was no hurry here; only the enjoyment of friends and leisurely mutual pleasure. Her eyes flew up to Siler when pleasantly warm liquid drizzled over the slopes of her breasts.

Then she remembered why the honey had sparked at her memory. The glee half-buried in his eyes as Siler circled the fire-warmed sweet around her nipples was a pleasure to see. Like seeing joy appear in Jack's eyes the first time that they'd kissed and he truly started to believe they would be together; would have their season in the sun. Then Siler set the bottle aside and leaned over, trailing a finger between her breasts before bringing it to his lips to suck it clean. He winked at her as she stared hungrily, "Just marking my territory."

Even as she felt Jack chuckle against her belly, Sam pulled a hand back and smacked the back of Siler's head; gently. Mostly. But he just grinned unrepentantly and bent down to take a nipple into his mouth. She tensed at the sudden tightening of arousal as he wrapped his tongue around the hard peak before sliding his mouth over to taste more of the honey; then Jack's fingers parted the lips of her sex and his lips followed and she moaned softly, tension appearing deep inside and hooking into both men's touch. They were still taking their time with her, licking and sucking gently, Siler's hands tracing half-recognized electrical symbols in the barely-flowing sweetness on the breast he wasn't making love to with his mouth.

Sam's hands found the napes of each of their heads, neat and tidy haircut under one palm, sharp and crinkly one under the other as Jack held her thighs with a caressing touch and Siler rocked his aroused penis against the side of one. The fire crackled -warmth and soul-safety and peace- behind her head and she fought off the urge to force them to hurry, consciously deciding to enjoy this; to acknowledge and reinforce that what was between them was going to be more than raw, hurried sex.

She closed her eyes to better lose herself, and by the time she felt Jack pull back, she *was* lost; her hand as much on Siler's shoulders as his head, gripping and trying to pull him closer as she shivered and twitched, moaning. Too aware, too needy now for the slow speed they were still using. There was a hum in Siler's throat as he licked at her skin, slick with her sweat and the remnants of the honey that had been all cleaned off now. When Jack's lips and tongue lifted from her throbbing clitoris, though, she jerked with a cry, lifting her head to glare; to find him and grab him- But what she found him doing made her breath freeze in her throat. Made pleasure pulse white-hot through her, a rush of simmering wetness trickling out of her.

Jack's hand slid over her thigh and Siler grunted in surprise against her, his body stiffening as Jack made him shift his hips, just enough to give him better access, and then slid all the way down onto him. The hum in Siler's throat changed into a moan, and between that and his hardened suckle at her breast, Sam shuddered deep inside, hand clenching on the back of his head, aching to come but more determined to watch, to be aware and watch his expression as Siler went over the edge; to watch Jack wrap his lips around his cock and suckle with thorough care...

But still, she *really* needed some relief. Sam took her hand from Jack's hair reluctantly and brought it to her clit, only stroking gently, keeping the edge of need from biting too deep. Jack's eyes flashed to hers and he lifted his head, grinning. The pest knew what he was doing to her; *and* Siler! She moaned sharply as she watched his tongue wrap back and forth around the glistening head bumping at his lips. 

Siler's mouth was turning sloppy, hesitating every so often as he cried out raggedly, his hips jerking against her side, reminding her of the wild ride he could be. She'd have warned Jack if it hadn't looked like he already knew -and what a thought *that* was to reflect on!-.

Siler's whole body started tightening and Sam brought her hand back up to pull his lips to hers, sucking his tongue hard as his hands came up to grip the hair at the sides of her head desperately, his breathing a ragged mess. She stroked a hand down his neck, then over his nipple, coming back to tweak it and feeling his whole body convulse as he groaned deeply, his head jerking down until his teeth closed on her shoulder.

Sam stroked his heavily muscled shoulders as he slowly relaxed against her. It sent warmth through her to watch and feel him in this momentary haze, no matter how dripping wet fucking *horny* she was; rubbing her nose in his hair and catching her own smell mixed with his sweat, from the fingers she'd grabbed him with.

When Siler shifted to his back besides her, Jack started to crawl up Sam's body, smirking, only getting a second's warning before she moved, flipping him onto his back. He just had time to grunt from the impact and catch a glimpse of a smirk forming on Siler's face before her lips parted his insistently, her tongue reiterating her oft-stated ownership with a hungry growl as she ground her oh so wet pussy on the underside of his cock and the belly it was pressing against. 

His hands grabbed her waist, hesitating between holding her hard and still or lifting her off so he could slide *into* the well of heat torturing him; tough decision with those little sounds of pleasure she was making as she scoured every trace of Siler from his mouth. Before he got up the mental drive to do what was necessary to work around Samantha's deplorably bad tactics, he felt Siler's heavy hand slide between them, palm wrapping gently around his dick as he came up to his knees besides them to whisper in Sam's ear. 

She raised her lips a bare inch, smiling a sultry smile at a wide-eyed Jack as she lifted her hips to slide herself onto the aroused flesh Siler helpfully shifted into position. Jack choked a groan at the shivering, moist, hot grip slowly taking him in, jerking his mouth up to retake Sam's. She pulled back though, licking her lips teasingly as she lifted her torso up and off him, her hands grabbing his off her hips and bringing them down to the comforter besides his waist.

"Sam.." Her name was no more than a growl as she barely shifted on him, very slowly grinding herself. Jack's vengeful glare shifted to Siler when the man laughed from his spot besides them, nibbling Sam's arching neck while his fingers played lazily on Jack's sack.

Still grinning, Siler dropped down besides Jack in response to the look, aware of Sam rocking and moaning happily. Aware that the sound slid through his satisfied body like the smoothest drink. There was a lightness growing in him from their company, an ease from old loneliness and tension he hadn't even noticed existed. There was also fear behind the joy; old knowledge that this would not last. But for now, his thumb, still sticky with honey, stroked over Jack's parted lips before wrapping around his jaw as he leaned over to cover them with his mouth, licking the sweet firmly away, refusing to spoil the present with wasted fears.

Shuddering as Sam moved more purposefully, Jack tried to deepen the kiss, feeling threads of arousal tug at every last damned part of his body, thrusting his hips into Sam even while he allowed her to hold down his hands. When Siler pulled back with a bite to the corner of his mouth to smirk at him though, he opened his eyes and growled at her, half teasing, "Is he always like this?"

Sam giggled at the exasperation, watching as Siler chuckled and reached for the honey. Her voice was edged and breathless when she replied, "Yeah. He likes to play. *And* gets a little high on pleasure; umm?" She wasn't surprised that Sly winked at her teasing rhetorical question; that very pleasure was glittering merrily in his too-often un-readable eyes. Not surprised either that the sight sent even more arousal pulsing through her.

Jack opened his mouth to retort, only to swallow it as Sam finally sped up. Then his skin shivered as Si's raspy voice breathed on his ear, "Did you really think either of us would run this, Jack?"

Panting and riding herself steadily closer to climax, Sam couldn't hear what it was that made Jack shake under her, but she did see the light start to reflect off the trail of honey that slickly sticky fingers stroked down his neck and into the dip of his collar bone. She gripped his hands tight as Siler followed the trail slowly with his lips, clenching deep inside even as she was just barely able to hear that hum in the sergeant's throat. She moaned, watching Jack's expression tighten and twist; watching Siler's tongue swirl a path in the stickiness. And shaking, shuddering, so very close as Jack thrust up at random and she ground down jerkily.

Then Jack was arching out of her grip with a wordless shout and Siler rose up, hard against her, his hand sliding to her nape as he trust his tongue hard and fast into her mouth, tasting of Jack and honey and passion, his other hand cupping one of her breast even as the wave finally broke over her and Sam sobbed harshly, hands coming up to clench into his hair. Her breath was being completely stolen, making her light-headed, and elegant fingers came to stroke her clit when she was shaking too hard to keep reaching for more pleasure; Siler's arm, now around her, the only thing keeping her up.

She felt as weak as a kitten, her skin still shivering a little, when Sly finally carried her down to the comforter to lie between him and Jack, her eyes opening drowsily as their warmth wrapped around her, their arms crossing over her belly. She could see by his small grin that Sly was still a little hyper, but the hand he was winding through her hair was tender and calm, eyes flicking between her and Jack as his head lay on his bicep. 

Jack on the other hand, was already drowsing, automatically tucking her against his heart. This time though, there were leftover streaks of sweetness tangling the hairs where her cheeks usually rested, and Sam grinned tiredly, licking at the sticky mess curiously. The warmth of his skin left the honey smooth and easily cleaned up, his body changing the light flavour into something muskier and half very familiar. Very addictive. She mumbled as Jack sighed and shifted even closer, "You might just convert me..."

Siler laughed softly, reaching over her to ruffle Jack's hair before he settled down and his own body finally relaxed against her. She supposed they should get up, clean up and at least cover up with a sheet, but the fire was warm, and her men even more so. And she wanted to cherish her birthday present.. lay there and contemplate the new future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so, we went with Sam's b-day in May, to alter it for Entity's December date.. would screw up a lot of already-written story, so.. sorry folks. this is our AU verse. :)


End file.
